


A note to the lost

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: Saiyuki_time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku reflects on a man he never knew. Written for the 'letters to the dead' theme for saiyuki_time in just under an hour; set during Sanzo's absence from the ikkou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A note to the lost

Sanzo doesn't talk about you. He'll say something sometimes, but then it's like he's embarrassed anything came out at all.

We talk about you sometimes, Gojyo and Hakkai and I, when it's just the three of us. I used to think you probably yelled all the time, like Sanzo does, but Gojyo says you were probably really quiet. Hakkai thinks you must have been smart.

Did you take care of him the way he used to take care of me? Did you cut his hair? Did you make him take baths?

I can't imagine Sanzo not wanting a bath. I can't imagine him as a baby or a little kid. Sometimes I think he was born just the way he is, but that's stupid. I know he's changed. He had way more hair when I first met him.

He misses you. It doesn't show, usually, but sometimes he gets a funny look on his face and I know he misses you. That time with the youkai who'd killed a Sanzo....

Things changed when you died. I know it.

I miss Sanzo. Maybe that's why I keep thinking about you lately. Did you smoke? Did you drink? I bet you did. I bet you taught him to play mahjong.

I've got to go stock shelves in a minute. It's weird, not having Sanzo around to yell at me or tell me what to do or...or anything.

I wonder if it was like this for him, too.


End file.
